A New Perspective
by Adrian's little Dhampir girl
Summary: This is my take on what might have happened if Dimitri had changed Rose in Blood Promise. There is no Galina but everything else has happened. Lots of twists and turns and my own original character. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Most of this chapter is directly out of Blood Promise. I do not own the Vampire Academy or the characters. Please keep in mind this is my first FanFiction. Please don't hate it.**

I felt guilty about what I did next, but these were desperate times. In guardian training, I'd been taught both to kill and to incapacitate. I did the latter this time, slamming her head back against the floor and rendering her unconscious. Her expression went slack, her eyelids drooping. Damn. I was reduced to hurting teenage humans.

Standing up, I moved to the door and punched in the first set of numbers, hoping I had them right. To my complete and utter astonishment, I did. The electronic lock clicked, but before I could open the door, I just barely made out another click. Someone had unlocked the outer door.

"Shit," I muttered.

I pulled away from the door immediately, picked up Inna's unconscious body, and hurried to the bathroom. I set her in the tub as gently as possible and had just shut the bathroom door when I heard the main door open. I felt the telltale nausea that signaled a Strigoi was nearby. I knew one of the Strigoi could smell a human, and I hoped shutting her away would be enough to mute Inna's scent. I emerged from the hall and found Dimitri in the living room. I grinned at him and ran into his arms.

"You're back," I said happily.

He held me briefly and then stepped back. "Yes." He seemed slightly pleased at the greeting, but soon his face was all business. " Have you made your decision?"

No hello. No how are you feeling? My heart sank. This wasn't Dimitri.

"I have more questions."

I went over to the bed and lay down in a casual way, just like we always did. He followed a few moments later and sat on the edge, looking down at me."How long will it take?" I asked. "When you awaken me? Is it instantaneous?"

Once more, I launched into an interrogation session. Honestly, I was running out of questions, and at this point, I didn't really want to know the intricacies of becoming Strigoi. I was becoming more and more agitated with each passing moment. I had to act. I had to make use of my fleeting opportunity here.

And yet...before I could act, I had to reassure myself that this really wasn't Dimitri. It was stupid. I should know by now. I could see the physical changes. I'd seen his coldness, the brutality. I'd seen him come fresh from a kill. This wasn't the man I'd loved. And yet...for that one fleeting moment earlier...

With a sigh, Dimitri stretched out beside me. "Rose," he interrupted, "if I didn't know better, I'd say you were stalling for time." Yeah, even as a Strigoi, Dimitri knew how I thought and schemed. I realized if I was going to be convincing, I had to stop playing dumb and remember to be Rose Hathaway.

I put on a look of outrage. "Of course I am! This is a big deal. I came here to kill you, and now you're asking me to join you. You think this is easy for me to do?"

"Do you think it's been easy for me to wait this long?" he asked. "The only ones who get choices are Moroi who willingly kill, like the Ozeras. No one else gets a choice. I didn't get a choice."

"And don't you regret that?"

"No, not now. Now that I'm who I was meant to be." He frowned. "The only thing hurt is my pride-that Nathan forced me and that he acts as though I'm indebted to him. Which is why I'm being kind enough to give you the choice now, for the sake of your pride."

Kind, huh? I looked at him and felt my heart breaking all over again. It was like hearing the news of his death once more. I suddenly grew afraid I might cry. No. No tears. Dimitri always talked about prey and predators. I had to be the predator.

"You're sweating" he said suddenly. "Why?"

Damn, damn, damn. Of course I was sweating. I was contemplating staking the man I loved-or thought I'd loved. And along with sweat, I was sure I was giving off pheromones of my agitation. Strigoi could smell all of those things, too.

"Because I'm scared," I whispered. I propped myself up and stroked the edge of his face, trying to memorize all of his features. The eyes. The hair. The shape of his cheekbones. In my imagination, I overlaid the things I remembered. Dark eyes. Tanned skin. Sweet smile. "I ...I think I'm ready, but it's...I don't know. It's such a big thing."

"It'll be the best decision of your life, Roza."

My breathing was growing rapid, and I prayed he'd think it was because of my fear of being turned. "Tell me again. One more time. Why do you want to awaken me so badly?"

A slightly weary look crossed his face. "Because I want you. I've always wanted you."

And that's when I knew. I finally realized the problem. He'd given that same answer over and over, and each time, something about it had bothered me. I'd never been able to pinpoint it, though. Now I could. He wanted me. Wanted me in the way people wanted possessions or collectibles. The Dimitri I'd known...the one I'd fallen for and slept with...that Dimitri would have said he wanted us to be together because he loved me. There was no love here.

I smiled at him. Leaning down, I kissed him gently. He probably thought I was doing it for the reasons I always did, out of attraction and desire. In truth, it was a goodbye kiss. His mouth answered mine, his lips warm and eager. I held out the kiss a little longer, both to fight back the tears leaking out of my eyes and to lull him into an unsuspecting state. My hand closed around the chair leg, which I'd hidden in my hoodie pocket.

I gripped it tightly and started to pull it out, but before I could I felt an intense pain followed by sheer pleasure. His fangs were sinking deep into my throat.


	2. The New Rose Hathaway

**A/N: From here on it is my own ideas.**

I felt the pain followed by pleasure. I moaned and pushed closer. I began to feel drowsy as the blood was drained from my body. Soon I felt his wrist beneath my lips and I drank his warm blood unable to stop myself. Darkness began to close in around me. I was unable to breathe. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as the darkness consumed me and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

When I awoke, Dimitri was gone. I felt my stomach growl with a hunger I've never felt before. I heard a click on the other side of the door and with amazing speed I was in the bathroom. I peered through the open door as a human boy walked in. Unable to stop myself I ran and grabbed him, and in just seconds he lay dead on the floor, his blood dripping from my mouth. As I looked down at him I was horrified. But at the same time I was excited. It felt so wrong, but at the same time, it felt so good. The taste of his blood, so sweet on my tongue as I felt his life draining out of him and into me.

Then it hit me. My enhanced vision. My enhanced hearing. The body laying bloody and unmoving on the floor.

I was a Strigoi!

As I realized this I heard the door opening again. This time it was not any human. It was Dimitri.

"Ahh, you're finally up." he said with a smile. He took a look at the bloody body on the floor and looked pleased. "I see you know now."

I looked into his eyes. My fear was gone, replaced by anger. "You changed me!" I cried out in anger. "You said it would be my choice."

He reached out and held my waist with a haunting smile. "You took too long to decide. You said you were ready."

"I said I think I'm ready! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He just smiled again and said, "You better get cleaned up my dear. We are going hunting soon."

And with that, he was gone. He didn't bother to close or lock the door. I no longer had a reason to try to escape.

I walked into the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My white skin. My fangs. My red eyes. I was gorgeous. Absolutely perfect. Compared to me, super models were dogs. No matter how angry I was, or how much I tried to deny it, I was happy. Being a Strigoi was wonderful. I felt my skin. It was cold as ice. I got into the shower and washed away the blood and sweat.

As I stepped out of the shower I heard footsteps coming down the hall. Dimitri walked in looking as amazing as ever. He grinned when he saw me wrapped up in my towel. He came closer and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled his lips closer.

And just as quickly as it started, it was over. He walked out and I got dressed.

I walked out and sat on the bed thinking. How did this happen? Just months ago I was a teenage girl worrying about friends and boys. Now I was a Strigoi in Russia with my perfect partner: Dimitri.

As I was thinking this, an image flashed through my mind. Lissa and Adrian at St. Vladimir's. I pushed further and was in Lissa's head. I was Strigoi, but the bond was still there.


	3. Hunting and Dreaming

Lissa and Adrian were sitting in the lobby of the Moroi dorm at St. Vladimir's. They were talking about me.

"Have you found her yet?" Lissa asked him. Adrian just shook his head.

"I've been trying to visit her dreams but she never seems to be asleep when I try."

"Do you think something happened to her? Do you think she's..." she could not even finish the sentence. It was too horrible to think about.

"I will try again tonight. I will try to reach her in her sleep" he was hopeful, but he still had doubts.

And just like that, I was out of her head. I was Strigoi but I still had the bond. What was up with that?

About a minute later Dimitri walked in. "Are you ready to go?" he smiled.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Hunting."

While inside Lissa's head I had completely forgot I was starving. I had only had one human since the change. I needed blood. I craved it.

I pushed thoughts of Lissa out of my mind for now. I needed to feed. I got up and took Dimitri's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Of course I'm ready,"

We walked out and ran 20 miles into town. The town he took me in. We went into a dark alley and waited. Soon enough, a group of teenagers approached. They were drunk from a party. As they came closer I could smell their blood running through their veins. I could already taste it. Unable to wait any longer I sprang from my place of hiding and attacked. They only had time for a terrified look on their faces before I bit into their throats. One managed to utter one word before the pleasure of the bite over took him. I am still shaky on the Russian language but I believe he said why...? Didn't matter. I sucked him dry and loved the feel of his warm blood running down my throat. When I was done I left the limp bodies on the ground. I was so drunk off excitement that I almost didn't notice Dimitri standing there with a look of approval in his eyes. "Oh...I'm sorry. I should have saved you some."

"No, no. I'm good. You need plenty of blood, as you are newly transformed. And to think we almost wasted our entire lives trying to eliminate the Strigoi race." He came closer and wrapped me tightly in his arms. I loved how it felt. Finally, my life was perfect.

Later that night I lay in the bed. Though my body no longer required sleep, I wanted to speak to Adrian. I closed my eyes and slipped into the spirit induced dream.

"Rose!" Adrian looked shocked that he had managed to reach me. He had allowed my to choose how I looked this time so my red eyes, white skin, and fangs were hidden. He stepped closer, then stopped, not wanting to upset me. "Where are you."

I just looked at him and said, "I told you already, I can't tell you."

He looked truly worried about me. "Are you okay? Why haven't you been sleeping? I couldn't reach you."

"I've been on a weird schedule. I've been busy."

"You've been gone for a long time. Lissa's worried about you...I'm worried about you. Won't you please tell me where you are?"

I looked at him and then looked away trying to seem nervous. Then I quietly spoke. "I'm in Russia..."

**A/N: I have several chapters ready to publish. However I will not publish the next chapter until I have at least 5 reviews. Keep in mind this is my first FanFiction so please be nice.**


	4. Telling Dimitri

**A/N: If you love Vampire Academy, I have a Fb fanpage I made for it. Please take a look.**

** pages/Vampire-Academy/218325541542033**

Back in the room, I was awake again. I had told Adrian where I was. I had asked for him and Lissa to come alone. I told him I wasn't ready for anyone else.

I got up and went to the restroom to see myself again. I looked amazing. Absolutely perfect. I walked into the hall to look for Dimitri. I needed to tell him the news. I found him sitting in another room reading his western novel. Just like old times.

As I approached, he looked up. "Hello there my dear," he said with happiness in his eyes. "I've missed you."

"I need to tell you something."

I told him everything. As soon as I mentioned Adrian's name, a look of hatred showed in his eyes. He hated Adrian for flirting and chasing me. I told him that I was having Adrian come so that Dimitri could get his revenge. I missed Lissa and wanted to change her. He agreed and and pulled me into his embrace. He kissed my lips and I returned the kiss with a deep hunger. I relished in these moments when we could be alone together.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down on the bed and pulled off his shirt. I laid there and looked at him with hunger in my eyes. I reached up and pulled him closer to me. He pulled my shirt off and took a long look at me, his eyes full of love.

When we were done, we laid side by side in the bed. I curled close to his body and felt my heart skip a beat. I loved him and wanted this moment to last forever.

Eventually he got up and went into the shower. I laid in the bed waiting for him. Soon my phone beeped with a text. I had gotten my phone back after I was awakened. I looked at the screen and saw the name:

Viktoria Belikova

**A/N: I will continue this story only if people want to read it. I only need 1 review asking me to continue and I will.**


	5. Lissa and Adrian

Dimitri had told everyone in the building to go out and hunt. He wanted to kill Adrian himself. He wanted the satisfaction of seeing his face as he sucked the life out of him. I had given Adrian directions to where we were. He had no idea what he was in for.

As soon as they arrived, I texted him to come up. I was waiting in my room. When Adrian came up with Lissa, Dimitri opened the door. They both froze when they saw him. I just smiled and waved at them ready for the show.

"Did you really think my Roza would ever love you? Dimitri pushed Adrian up against the wall. His eyes burned with anger. "Did you honestly think you had a chance?" Adrian was unable to speak. His face nothing but pure fear. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I just smiled with a cold look on my face. I had no pity for him. I felt no sorrow. "I have waited so long for this." Dimitri lifted Adrian by his throat. "You will pay for your ignorance." And with that he bit deep into his neck and sucked him dry. I was amused by all this.

I got up and walked over to Lissa. She backed up terrified. "Wh...what happened?! H...he changed you."

I came closer. "He has awakened me." I smiled. "It feels amazing. And I want you to experience it with me"

Her mouth fell open, face full of terror as she backed into a corner.

"Won't you join me Lissa? We can be best friends...FOREVER." I came closer. "Don't you trust me? You know I would never hurt you. You saved my life in that car crash."

At the mention of the accident, her eyes filled with tears. Memories of her parents and her brother came flooding back. The blood. Me laying there dead. She had brought me back. She looked into my eyes but her voice still shook, "P-please let me go. Please don't hurt me."

"I told you I would never hurt you. And don't even bother with compulsion. It didn't work on me before I was awakened. Now I am much stronger. You don't have a chance. Please don't make this difficult. All I want is to awaken you, then you will be happy. You will never have to see those bitches at school again." I stepped closer and she tried to run. She did not get far of course. I grabbed her and scolded her for fighting. "It will be quick. I promise." And with that I bit into her throat. She let out a cry of pain and fear. Soon that was replaced by the pleasure that the endorphins in the vampire bite gave off. After I drank her blood, I cut my wrist with my fangs and placed it against her lips. She drank my blood and passed out.


	6. talking to Viktoria

The next night I went to Baia. I was going to meet up with Viktoria. She was having problems with Rolan. I had spoken to her on the phone and she was crying. She told me that as soon as I left she went to find him. Now he broke up with her and she needed help.

We agreed to meet in the park. When I got there she was sitting alone on the swing. I could see the tears in her eyes. I walked up to her. She looked at me and threw her arms around me crying. It was too dark for her to see my changes. I hugged her back and asked her what happened. She finally said, " You were right. I slept with him...I let him drink from me..." she cried some more. "Now he's gone."

I didn't know how to answer that so I said, "It's ok. It's not you'r fault."

She wiped her eyes and looked at me. "No...I should have listened to you. It's all my fault. I was so stupid."

I knew I wasn't going to be able to convince her so I asked her to come with me. We got in my car and drove off. She was still crying. "There's something else I need to tell you." She seemed so afraid.

"Whatever happened, you can tell me. It can't be that bad"

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: I am currently writing ch. 9...I am running out of ideas..I would appreciate any suggestions**


	7. Viktoria finds out and Lissa wakes up

We got back to where me and Dimitri were living. We hadn't said a word since she told me she was pregnant. I was in shock, but not completely surprised. We got out of the car. The sun would be up soon, right now it was just bright enough to see. She looked at me and froze. Crap, I forgot.

"Y...you're a Strigoi" She was terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." And I meant it. "I want to help you." I took her hand and walked her inside. She was too scared to resist. I took her upstairs and knocked on Dimitri's door. He opened it and I could clearly see he was surprised. When Viktoria saw him she started crying again. Dimitri just looked at me. I mouthed, She needs help.

Dimitri moved so that we could come in. He was still too surprised to say anything. Viktoria just kept crying. She had probably forgotten all about Rolan right now. She was too scared. I sat her down and told her to tell Dimitri what happened. She didn't say anything. Dimitri looked at her with frustration on his face. "Viktoria, it's okay. You are not in any danger. I would never hurt you. I'm sure Rose wouldn't either. Please just tell me what's wrong.

Viktoria was scared but managed to get it together enough to say, "My boyfriend left me."

Dimitri just looked at me and I told Viktoria to tell him the rest.

"I slept with him," she was crying again. "I let him drink from me."

Dimitri was stunned. I looked her in the eyes and said, "Tell him."

She was crying harder than ever now. I'm pregnant. He left me and now I'm pregnant."

Dimitri was shocked but knew he needed to comfort her. He pulled her close and hugged her. However being hugged by a Strigoi probably wasn't that comforting.

I left so they could have more privacy. I had taken her phone and received a text from her mom asking where she was. I texted back Staying at a friend's house. so she wouldn't worry. I walked down the hall and into the room where Lissa was still unconscious. I could tell through the bond, she would be waking up soon and thought I should be here when she does. Soon enough she was awake, and she was scared. "Wh...what happened? What did you do?"

"I awakened you. You're welcome. Now I trust you are thirsty?"

**A/N: I really need to stop updating so quickly. I am running out of chapters. I have finished ch.9 and can't wait to put it up. I need to leave more time in between chapters or when I run out people will get upset. Don't hate me if I take too long. I need to concentrate on other things for a while and finish writing more chapters. Hope you liked this one. Please follow me and let me know what you think.**


	8. Lissa

**A/N: Ok...I admit it...I am addicted to this. I will try to cut back to one update per day. ENJOY :)**

I took Lissa out hunting after it got dark. I had to help her pin the humans since she had been a Moroi and not had any physical training. She seemed to be enjoying it.

"I never knew how good it felt to drink all the life out of a person. It feels amazing."

"There's a lot of things you never knew before. We should be getting back soon. I need to see how Dimitri is doing with Viktoria."

***

When we get back Lissa goes upstairs to her room and I go to check on Viktoria. When I walk in I see her and Dimitri sitting on the floor laughing. Glad to see she is feeling better and more comfortable around Dimitri. I walk over and she looks up at me. "Hi Roza." she says with a smile.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Dimitri has that magnificent smile of his that I seem to be seeing a lot lately. Viktoria is laughing too much to answer. Soon she gets up and says, "I really should be going now. I don't want my mom to get mad at me...yet."

Dimitri puts a hand on her stomach and feels the baby kick. I see his smile grow wider. I take Viktoria and as we go she looks back, smiles, and says, "Goodbye Dimika. It was great seeing you again. I really missed you."

"I missed you too." he said with a light in his eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps, maybe someday."

She smiled and practically skipped out the door. I drove her back to Baia and dropped her off at her house. I had put her phone back in her bag. As I drove home I thought about how happy Dimitri had been to see his sister. I wanted him to always be that happy. When I got back I heard a beep. I picked up Lissa's phone and read the message from Christian.

_Where are you? Are you okay? I'm worried about you. Call me._


	9. lemon

**A/N: I am counting 4AM as yesterday :) here is todays chapter.**

**Warning, this chapter is mainly a lemon. If you do not like them then do not read that part. You have been warned**

I had told Lissa about the text. I could tell she missed him. She loved him and wanted him. With her permission I texted him back with her phone: Christian. This is Rose. I have been awakened and I have Lissa. If you want to save her then come to Russia...ALONE. If anyone else comes she will be killed. If you love her I suggest you don't try anything funny.

I also texted him the directions to our location. He instantly responded: I will kill you if you hurt her. I laughed when I read this. He loved her so much. I knew he would not risk her safety by telling anyone. He would risk his life to save her.

I was bored so I went to go find Dimitri, I found him in the library reading another one of his western novels. He looked up when I approached. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm just so bored." I winked at him. "Won't you please come keep me company?"

I saw a grin spread over his face as he looked me up and down. "Love to." he said with an mischievous look in his eyes.

I pulled him by the arm upstairs and to the bed. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed easily. As I landed and bounced on the bed I giggled. I wanted him so badly. He ripped off his shirt and crawled up on me. I smiled and pulled him closer. I reached for his waistband and pulled down his pants. He gave me a rough kiss and ripped off my pants easily. He then pushed the tent in his boxers against my wet panties. I pulled off my shirt and pulled his hands to my breasts as he continued the passionate kiss. He reached inside my panties and stuck 3 fingers in my vagina and fingered me roughly. I maneuvered so that my panties came off. I ripped off his boxers and forced him closer. I could see the lust in his eyes and without warning he thrust his large member into me. I cried out in pleasure as he moved in and out without slowing down. Eventually he pulled out and smiled as he bent down and licked my vagina. I flipped us over so that I was on top. I pushed him down hard and quickly took him in my mouth. He was very large so what I could not fit in my mouth I worked with my hands. I licked his cock and circled the head with my tongue. He let out a growl and before I knew it he had me pinned under him. Even with my new strength, I could not pull free...not that I would want to. He put his cock to my vagina and thrust deep again. He thrust again and again getting harder and faster each time until I screamed as my orgasm hit hard. He did not stop though. He thrust harder and harder until he collapsed with pleasure.

When he finally recovered he leapt up out of the bed, his look of lust replaced by strong anger and hate. I sat up and looked at him. "Dimitri? What's wrong?"

He got dressed and threw my clothes at me. "Get dressed. We have to go."

"Go where? Tell me what's wrong."

He looked at me and looked away. "I'm sorry to scare you Rose. But this just can't wait."

"Tell me now. Where are we going?" I was getting impatient.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "I have a matter to discuss with Rolan." And with that he stormed out of the room.


	10. Rolan

We were in an SUV driving to Baia. Dimitri was so angry he would not speak. He just looked straight ahead with a scary look on his face. I couldn't blame him. He was pissed off. That bastard Rolan had gotten Viktoria pregnant and left her. I remembered him hitting on me in Baia when he was still with Viktoria but thought I should probably not mention that to Dimitri.

We arrived in Baia where we found Rolan easily. No surprise he was with a dhampir girl. They were kissing in a car. We waited for him to leave so we could get him alone. He was walking towards a gas station when Dimitri grabbed him and had him pinned against an alley wall. He looked terrified. Good. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dimitri screamed at him pressing him so hard against the wall that I thought he would die right there. "You take advantage of girls and then you leave them!" Rolan could not speak. He was frozen in horror. "ANSWER ME BASTARD!" Dimitri shouted.

"Wh...what do you want? What did I do?!"

Dimitri threw him at another wall in the alley and pinned him to the ground. "I am Viktoria Belikova's brother!"

Rolan looked terrified. Like he would die just from fear.

"You got my sister pregnant...then you left her!"

Rolan then recognized me and was once again speechless. Dimitri was pissed and wouldn't waste anymore time on this asshole. He snapped his neck and threw him on the ground. I walked up behind Dimitri and put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Without thinking, he spun around and sent me flying through the air. I hit the wall hard and looked at him shocked. He immediately realized what he had done and looked horrified. He was down next to me in less than a second. "Roza...I'm so sorry. You surprised me...no...there is no excuse for what I just did. Are you okay?!"

I stood up easily and spoke to him softly. "Dimitri...it was not your fault. I should have known not to bother you when you're on edge like that. It's okay. I'm fine. Come now. I'm hungry."

* * *

We were on our way home after a quick meal. Dimitri was still upset about the incident in the alley. I told him he was over reacting but he was too upset. "How can you say that Rose? I hit you. I could have killed you."

"No Dimitri. I am a Strigoi now. I am strong. I can't be killed that easily. You were angry about Rolan. You had every right to feel that way. You had to get your frustration out."

"But what if this happens again? What if I can't stop myself. What if I..."

"Stop torturing yourself. It won't happen again. Nothing will happen. I love you and I trust you. We will be together forever. What is done is done. I'm fine. You have to move on."

He smiled and stroked my hair. "You know why I love you Roza?"

"Why?" I smiled.

"You are so smart. You speak your mind and won't take crap from anyone. I am so lucky to have you. I don't know what I would've done if I'd had to live the rest of eternity without you."

* * *

When we got home Lissa ran out. "Rose! The spys have informed me that Christian has been spotted at the airport. He's coming..."


	11. Christian and Viktoria

**Rose's POV  
**

When Christian got there and I saw he was smart about one thing. He came alone. I watched from the window as he ran inside. I heard him fighting the Strigoi on the first floor. Incinerating them. He was so naive. He was using up all his strength before he even got here. When he finally got upstairs I could hear him trying to break down the door. It was no use so I opened both doors and stepped back. He stopped and shouted. "Where is she?!"

I smiled. "Well hello. Nice to see you too"

His hands caught fire but quickly went out when Lissa stepped out of the bathroom. His mouth dropped open when he saw her eyes. He was frozen in shock.

"Christian." she smiled. "I missed you so much."

He stepped back in fear. "L...Lissa. What...how...why..."

"Don't be scared Christian. I love you. I always will. Please let me awaken you."

Christian backed up more and hit the wall. "No...my parents..."

"You are not your parents. And remember? They were going to wait until you were older to change you. They raised you until they were killed. Being awakened does not make you a monster. Do you think I'm a monster?" she looked into his eyes. He just fell to his knees in fear. "Please don't be afraid. We can be together...always." Then she bit into his throat. He cried out in pain and fear. That quickly turned to pleasure as the endorphins kicked in. She sucked him dry and fed him her blood. When he passed out she picked him up and carried him out of the room.

* * *

Dimitri and I drove out to Baia again. Viktoria was going to tell her family but she was scared. When we got there Viktoria ran outside to greet us. She hugged Dimitri so tightly I thought her arms would fall off. I could see she had gotten bigger. When Olena came out to see what was going on and froze when she saw me and Dimitri. Dimitri noticed her fear and walked over to her. "Mother...please don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone in our family. I love you all and have missed you so much. I'm not a total monster. I came to help Viktoria."

Olena looked at Viktoria with surprise. "It's okay mom." Viktoria took Dimitri's and my hand and pulled us inside. When everyone else saw us they froze as well. I'm just glad Yeva wasn't here. Viktoria pulled Olena inside and had her sit down. Me and Dimitri stood in the corner away from everyone.

When Viktoria finally had everone's attention she told them, "Everyone? I'm..." she was too scared to say it. I looked her in the eyes and she blurted out, "I'm pregnant." Everyone was frozen again. Olena spoke up first, "Who is the father?" "Rolan Kislyak." Viktoria answered. Sonya's mouth fell open but she stayed quiet.

* * *

Hours later it was time to go. The Belikovas had gotten used to us just like Viktoria had. They were sad to see us go and Paul would not let go of Dimitri's leg. "I love you Dimika. Please don't go."

"I'm sorry Paul. Roza and I have to get back before the sun comes up." Dimitri was sad to say goodbye because he hadn't seen his family in so long. He loved them and missed them. "We will be back. I want to meet my new niece or nephew."

We were on our way back when I got hungry. We stopped near a dark alley and waited. Soon a kid ran by being chased by 3 bigger kids. We let the first kid go by but grabbed the others. We snapped their necks so they would not scream and we drank their blood until there was nothing left. We didn't have much time. We had to get back.

* * *

When we got back Lissa was not there. Inna told Dimitri that Christian had woken up and Lissa took him out to hunt. Inna was still mad at me about my last night as a Dhampir. She would not talk to me at all. Me and Dimitri went upstairs. I took a shower while he cleaned up the room. I came out, got dressed, and sat on the bed. I looked at the pile of jewelry that Dimitri had given me when I was still alive. "Dimitri?"

"Yes my dear?" he looked up at me.

"Will you tell me now where you got all this jewelry?"

He looked away. Why is this so important to you Roza?"

"I just want to know. Did you take them from the people you killed?"

"Yes. There was no reason for them to go to waste. You are so beautiful and these look so beautiful on you."

I smiled. He was so sweet, so loving, so...perfect. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. I loved him so much.

"Roza, I have some important things to do around here. Lissa should be back soon. Why don't you wait for her and you can just hang out with her."

Dimitri left and soon Lissa and Christian got back. I could tell through the bond that they had had a great time. Lissa just wanted to relax now so I went to go find her. I found Lissa finally and asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. She said yes and we went up to my room. We watched movie after movie until the sun went down again. I had missed just hanging out with Lissa. When we ran out of movies to watch we got bored. I asked Lissa if there was anything she wanted to do.

"I haven't been to a night club in quite a while."

I liked this idea so we got ready and went out.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Would love any suggestions you might have.**


	12. The Nightclub Feeding

Lissa and I soon arrived at a new night club that had just opened. I was wearing one of the small dresses Dimitri had given me when I was captured and a very beautiful necklace he had given me. Lissa was wearing a tight blue dress we had gotten on the way here. When we got to the door we showed our IDs and went in. We went straight to the bar and ordered some martinis.

"Well hello there ladies" a man put his hand on my shoulder. We turned around to see a good looking man in his early 20s who was clearly drunk. I could taste his blood already.

"Hi" I smiled as I looked him up and down. I could see him stareing at my chest.

"My name is Boris and this is Ivan." he pointed to his friend who also appeared to be in his early 20s and very handsome. "Are you lovely ladies here alone?"

I looked at Lissa and she smiled back. "Why yes, we are." she said.

"Can we buy you girls a drink?" Ivan smiled.

"Could do that," I smiled at him. "or we could find somewhere we can be alone..." I winked.

They both looked very happy as me and Lissa got up and took their hands leading them outside. We walked quietly into an alley behind the club. When we got there we started kissing until Boris looked at my necklace with a frown and said, "Hey, this is my sister's necklace. She was found dead in an alley a few months ago."

"What?" I said with fake surprise.

He started backing up. "How did you get it?"

"Do you really want to talk about some necklace, or do you want to kiss me?" I asked with a pouty smile.

"Ivan, let's get out of h..." Boris turned around to see Lissa sink her fangs into Ivan's throat. Ivan let out a cry of pain but then started to moan until Lissa just dropped his dead body on the ground, blood dripping from her teeth. Boris turned back to me looking terrified. "What are you girls?! Pl...please let me go."

"I can't do that," I said with an evil smile. "I'm just too thirsty, and you smell too good." I pushed him up against the wall and took a big sniff. "Mmmm...you smell so sweet."

He tried to pull away and I laughed at his useless attempt to escape. "You could make this so much easier on yourself," I said as I licked his neck and he grimaced. "You could let me drink you without a fight, or you could try to fight, but I'm still going to drink you."

He tried to scream for help but it stuck in his throat as I bit into him. Soon he was just an empty corpse laying on the ground. I licked his blood from my lips and smiled. I loved feeding. It was so much fun and the people tasted so good.

I looked over at Lissa now, "So do you want to go back inside?"

"Nah, I want to get back to Christian now." she smiled.

***

We went back home and I went up to my room. When I walked in Viktoria was sitting there with a scared look on her face.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	13. Viktoria and Dimitri

Viktoria?" I was surprised to see her here. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me the truth!" she cried out. "Where is Rolan? Did you...?"

I didn't know what to say, "Viktoria..."

"Did you and Dimitri kill him?"

"He took advantage of you and then he left you when he got you pregnant." I said.

"That doesn't mean I wanted you to kill him!" she screamed. "Why would you do that?"

"Dimitri cares about you, he was angry."

"So you kill him?!"

"Viktoria, he does this kind of thing all the time. When we found him he was making out with another girl. He tried to hit on me when he was still with you."

She looked hurt but she was still angry. "There are a lot of people like that, that doesn't mean you go around killing all of them."

Before I could try to respond she ran out the door. I didn't follow her because I knew she needed to be alone and there was nothing I could say to make her feel better.

Then Dimitri burst through the door. "What did you say?" he was so angry.

I froze when I saw his face. "What?"

"Rolan, when he was with Viktoria! He hit on YOU?!" he was truly pissed off now.

"He thinks all Dhampir girls are easy." I said not wanting to make him angrier. There is nothing to do about it now. He's dead. You killed him."

Dimitri ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath as he sat down. "You know I love you Roza, and I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else. It hurts me too much."

"You don't have anything to worry about. I love you. I would never be with anyone else."

"What about Adrian?" just speaking is name brought Dimitri so much anger and jealousy.

"He was just an alcholoic smoker who sleeps with every girl he can get. I never cared about him. You are the only one I care about." I could tell Dimitri was still upset. It would be too hard to convince him there was no chance of me choosing anyone else. I got up and sat down next to him. I turned his face towards mine and kissed his lips. He was surprised but soon he started kissing me back. When I pulled away I looked into his eyes, mine full of love. "I love you Dimitri. More than life itself. Why do you think I came to Russia? Everything I do, every breath I take, is for you. I hate seeing you so hurt or afraid. You are perfect. I know I am lucky to have you and there is nothing in the world that will ever tear us apart."

He smiled at this and pulled me close. "I love you Roza. I will never let you go."

I just smiled and I savored this moment of pure perfection.

**A/N: I am putting this story on hold for now while I work on more chapters. I will continue only if people want me to. If you want more just let me know in the review. Until then you can read my other FanFic I am working on called Love Bites**


	14. Suffer

She cried out in fear as I pushed her up against the brick wall. I ran my fangs against her throat just so I could hear her whimper. Her crys made me thirstier and I bit deep into her neck, sucking her dry before she could get the high off the bite. I tossed her to the floor and smiled as Dimitri came up behind me and placed his hands on my waist and his lips on my neck. I turned around and kissed his lips. We stayed like this until we had to go. The sun would be coming up soon. We started for the car but then I saw something and ran to see if it was really him. It was.

Jesse Zeklos

Without thinking I attacked him. I grabbed him by the throat and shoved his head into an alley wall just enough to cause him severe pain. He cried out and then his face went white as a ghost when he saw my face. Anger and hate in my eyes. My teeth still dripping with blood from my previous kill. "You retarded asshole!" I yelled as I threw him against the wall. He hit it hard and cryed out in pain and fear. "You are a spoiled royal brat who doesn't care who he steps on to get what he wants. You spread those rumors, you attacked Lissa! I'll be doing the world a favor by killing you now!" His eyes were so wide in fear it looked as though his eyeballs would fall out of his head. I pushed against his throat harder so that he choked out and begged for me to let him go. But of course I would never do that. He was so pathetic. I was about to snap his neck when another idea came to mind. Killing him now would be too easy. He needed to suffer. I dragged him by the throat to the SUV where Dimitri was still waiting for me. I tied Jesse's hands and feet and put a gag in his mouth while I threw him into the trunk. We drove home and I dragged Jesse inside by his hair. I threw him in a random room and left him there tied up on the floor. I locked both of the doors and went to find Dimitri. When I walked in the room I saw a head go flying. Dimitri had ripped off Nathan's head and threw him against the wall. I stood back until Dimitri calmed down. When he saw me there he looked surprised, "Roza..."

"What just happened here?" I was still in shock.

"I just got so tired of him thinking I owed him for awakening me. I can't stand him."

I walked over and kissed him on the lips. "I understand Dimitri, I love you."

He kissed me back and in that moment there was nothing but my love for Dimitri. Then I remembered Jesse and I stopped kissing him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just pissed about Jesse."

"I get it, why didn't you kill him then?"

"That's letting him off easy, I want him to suffer."

Dimitri smiled at this. "Well that shouldn't be too difficult." He got up and left the room. Curious, I followed him. He went to the room where I had Jesse tied up. He punched in the codes and went in. Jesse looked up when we came in and I could tell he was terrified. Dimitri grabbed him by the hair and threw him at the bed as Jesse cried out in pain. "Don't be scared you bastard, were not going to kill you...yet." Dimitri gave an evil smile that I thought made him so much sexier. "You are going to stay here until we get bored of you, then you will die. And believe me, it won't be painless. Behave and do as we say and maybe you will get some blood every now and then."

I smiled. I loved my badass Dimitri.

My thoughts were interrupted when a heard a loud scream...

**Congratulations VampirePrincessCindy**

**Sorry about the mix up  
**


	15. Abducted

I ran to where the scream came from. When I got there I saw Inna crouched down next to Nathan crying. When she saw me she jumped up and stated screaming at me in Russian. Then she lunged for me. Without flinching I grabbed her and snapped her neck. Didn't matter, it was gonna happen sooner or later. She was worthless. I had a couple other humans take her body and just threw Nathan outside to be incinerated by the sun. I went back to my room and sat in the bed.

Dimitri came in and saw me. "What's the matter?"

"Viktoria. She was so upset."

Dimitri looked concerned, "Upset?"

"About us killing Rolan."

Dimitri was surprised by this. "He knocked her up. He got what he deserved."

"I know, but Viktoria doesn't feel that way."

Dimitri got up and left the room. I waited for him for what felt like hours. Finally I just got sick of waiting and went to find Lissa.

I couldn't find her anywhere so I checked the bond. She was scared. Her hands were chained behind her back and she was blindfolded. I could hear voices nearby. "Ok 'genius', now that we have her what do we to do now?"

"We have to destroy her."

"We don't even know what she is. How are we supposed to do that?"

"We'll find a way. We have to. She killed my daughter. Who knows how many other lives she has taken. She...it must be vanquished."

I was out of her head.

Crap. What the hell?! Someone had Lissa, and they were going to kill her. I ran to find Dimitri. I finally found him in the library talking on the phone in Russian. I ran over to him, grabbed the phone, and hung up. I could see Dimitri was surprised by this. "Dimitri...it's Lissa. Someone took her! They have her in chains and they are going to KILL HER!" I cried out.

**A/N: Well I caught up with the chapters. Sorry I will no longer be posting everyday. I will post each chapter as I write them. Might take a little more time because I am also working on Love Bites. Please review and let me know what you think of my story. I am not afraid of criticism, I really just want to make it good so I would love any suggestions you may have. Please don't hold back. Thank you for supporting my story and please visit my Facebook, the link is posted on my profile.**


	16. Rescue Mission

There wasn't much time for an explanation. We had to go. Dimitri and I got in the SUV and left. We followed the bond to another large building in the middle of nowhere. When we got there we jumped out and ran inside. How hard could this be? They were just humans.

We burst through the door and were immediately surrounded by guards. Not a problem. They all lay dead on the floor in less than 3 seconds.

"Lissa!" I yelled out. The worry was killing me. Where was she?

_Rose...?_ she sent through the bond. _Rose. Forget about me. You have to get out of here. It's a trap._ Right as she sent this I was hit over the head and knocked unconscious.

***

I woke up in a chair wrapped in chains with a blindfold over my eyes. What the hell? What was going on?

"Hello little strigoi." I froze. It couldn't be. The blindfold was ripped off my face and I looked him in the eyes. His deep red eyes.

Adrian.

"What's wrong my dear? Aren't you happy to see me? Oh that's right, you had your Russian kill me."

What was going on? How was he here? How was this possible?

"Not to worry baby. After he drank me and you both forgot about me your blonde friend found and turned me. Now I am as strong as ever. I've missed you so much."

"Lissa..."

"Don't worry. She's fine. I only wanted you here. Those men you heard with her were acting. I had them take her because I knew you would want to save her."

I was stunned. This was all a clever way to get me here. Now I was trapped. Dimitri was... Where was Dimitri? He was with me right before I was hit. What happened? Where could he be? As if he had read my mind Adrian suddenly spoke. I've dealt with your Russian. He won't be bothering us anymore. Now, let's talk about us..."


	17. Alyssa

I tried to turn away but he pulled my face back and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Why Rose? I came to help you. I was worried about you and you had him kill me." He actually seemed hurt. "I loved you Rose. Why would you do that to me?"

"You knew how I felt. I love Dimitri but you still wouldn't leave me alone. I don't want to be your little blood whore. I had a future, I'm not just gonna throw that away to be with a drunk addict. What did you expect?"

I could see he was shocked by this. But then his shock turned to anger. "Johnson!" he hollered. "Come and take her away. Take her to her cell. I'll deal with her later."

A big Strigoi came in and grabbed me. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong and I was still in the chains. He hit me over the head and knocked me unconscious.

I woke up in a cramped cell. I jumped up and tried to break the bars. I screamed out in pain as my hands gripped the bars. These weren't just steel bars. They were silver, and they had wards. Perfect. I dropped myself in the corner to think about how I could escape.

"He didn't do anything to him."

I jumped up to my my feet when I heard the voice and spun around to see a Moroi girl sitting in the other corner. When she saw my eyes, she froze. "Who are you?" I demanded. "And what are you talking about?"

"I...my name is Alyssa"

I slowly sat back down in my corner. "What do you mean he didn't do anything?"

"That man you came with...Dimitri. The Strigoi didn't do anything to him. They don't know where he is. When you guys came in he went a different way. I guess he thought you needed to split up."

"How do you know this?"

She just pointed towards a barred window. I looked out it, careful not to touch the bars. I could see the room we had come in. There were multiple hallways to go down. He could have gone through any of them. I relaxed a little. Ok. Dimitri was safe, but I was still trapped in this prison cell, and where was Lissa?

**Please Review**


	18. Confrontation

I was sitting in the cell irritated as hell. I couldn't stand not knowing where Dimitri and Lissa were. I couldn't stand not being able to do anything about it. I hated being helpless. I was watching Alyssa. She was asleep. I was so hungry. It would be so easy, she didn't even need to be asleep, I could just bite into her throat and everything would be better. No. Not everything. I needed her for information. I needed to keep her around...for now.

Suddenly the door burst open and I jumped up quickly as Dimitri stormed in. "Dimitri!" I wasn't able to warn him about the wards in time before he reached for the bars and ripped them apart with only a small look of pain. He really was a badass. I ran up to him and jumped on him huggung him so tight I thought we would be squeezed into one person.

"Roza. What happened? Where did you go?"

I was caught and knocked out. Dimitri, this was a trap. It's Adrian."

I saw a look of shock and outrage on his face. "I killed Adrian."

"After you drank him, Nathan fed him his blood. Now Adrian is a Strigoi."

For the first time I could remember, Dimitri was stunned. But then his shock turned to anger and hate. "I"M GOING TO KILL HIM! FOR REAL THIS TIME!"

He stormed out and I ran after him.

***

He kicked in the door and it flew off the hinges. Adrian was sitting there and barely looked up at Dimitri's sudden arrival.

"Well hello. You know there was a doorknob on there. It's very easy to work, just turn and push."

Dimitri ignored his comment and in less than a second he had his hands gripped so tightly around Adrian's throat, it would have killed any human or Moroi. Despite Adrian's Strigoi strength, he was still no match for Dimitri. Adrian had been a royal Moroi, he never had any physical training. Dimitri was a dhampir who had incredible strength and fighting skills compared to everyone else. He had been referred to as a god. He had also been a Strigoi much longer than Adrian. He was about to rip Adrian's head off but suddenly he was propelled backward through the air and hit a wall hard. This did not even faze him and he was quickly on his feet again. Before he could do anything else he was frozen in place unable to move. Adrian smiled at this but soon he was frozen the same way. I was frozen in shock, not by any strange force. I turned just in time to see Alyssa run in and stake Adrian.

**Please review. I want to know if people still want to read my stories or if I am just wasting my time with this.**


	19. Teaser, Adrian's POV

**Adrian's POV**

He had his hands tightly around my throat. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. I could see the anger and hate in his eyes. Then all of a sudden he let go. No. He was pulled off. Pulled off and thrown against the wall. But by who? He jumped back up quickly and ran towards me, but suddenly he froze. I was confused but I couldn't help but laugh at this. He was mine. I took a step towards him but was suddenly frozen in place the same as him. What the hell?! I heard footsteps running towards me and before I knew what was happening, a silver stake was piercing my heart.

**I will not update until I get at least 5 reviews**


	20. Adrian and Alyssa

**Adrian's POV**

I woke up confused and on the floor. What just happened? I had been staked, but I was still alive. How was this possible? I looked around. everything was quiet. Dimitri and Rose were still frozen. Dimitri was stunned but he was still looking down at me with anger and hate. He wanted to kill me. I turned and saw that Moroi with a silver stake. How had she gotten out of her cell? I realized I no longer felt anger and hate. I no longer felt evil. I looked at my hands. They were pale, but not the death white of a Strigoi. I noticed my vision and hearing was normal again. I was no longer Strigoi.

**Dimitri's POV**

What just happened? Adrian was Moroi again. How could that happen. Doesn't matter, I would worry about that later, right now he would be so easy to kill. He would pay for everything he'd done to my Roza. I managed to break free of whatever it was that was holding me in place. I ran towards Adrian and was about to snap his neck when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Dimitri, forget about him. Let's just go find Lissa and get out of here."

I turned around and looked her in the eyes. "Roza..." I stopped there. I could tell she was tired of all this and just wanted to go home. I turned away from her, looked at Adrian's frightened face, and then back at Rose. Reluctantly I dropped Adrian on the ground and growled at him, "Stay out of my way you royal brat. Next time I see you, you will be lunch. I promise you that." I turned around and took Rose's hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. We started to walk out of the room when suddenly the Moroi girl started towards us with the stake. I caught her before she could stake Rose. I spun her around and pinned her arms behind her back making her drop the stake. "Do as I say and you won't be hurt." I growled in her ear. I heard her squeak in fear as she nodded her head. "Where is the Lissa?"

**Alyssa's POV**

I was about to stake them. The girl first.I was going to restore them to the way they once were when all of a sudden, he grabbed me. I cried out in pain as he restricted my arms behind my back making me drop the stake. I was so scared. So this was it. This is how I die. I closed my eyes tightly as he bent over towards me, towards my throat, but he didn't bite. I heard him growl in my ear, "Do as I say and you won't be hurt." He tightened his grip as he said this and I cried out in fear as I nodded my head quickly. There was no way to get out of this. He then spoke into my ear again, his voice full of anger and what seemed like worry, "Where is Lissa?"

**5 reviews, or no UD. :)**


	21. Watch out Alyssa

**Rose's POV**

I wanted Dimitri to calm down but I knew he was worried. I watched as he pushed Alyssa forward softly, but considering he was so strong, she almost fell on her face. I could see she was scared as she started walking. We followed her out of the room and down a long hallway.

**Alyssa's POV**

He pushed me forward and I almost fell from his strength. I was so scared and started walking down the long hallway. I remembered hearing them from my cell when they had brought a girl named Lissa. They had her chained up in a room on the other side of the building. I didn't know why and of course I never asked. I walked towards where I thought they were keeping her but I really didn't know much. Maybe if I just stall them long enough, they might let there guards down allowing me to stake them. I doubt it but really, it's the only chance I have.

**Rose's POV**

I could tell she had no idea where she was going and I knew Dimitri knew this as well. He was starting to get really angry so before he could do anything rash, I pushed myself between them and spoke up, "You know what? We should just follow the bond. I can find exactly where she is."

"Now you remember?" He is very frusturated.

"Gee, I don't remember you bringing it up so quickly." I snap back at him. My hand flys up and catches Alyssa's hand before she can stake me. I turn around and look her straight in the eyes. "That's really not a good idea little girl. You must realize, I am the only thing keeping you alive here. We all know that you have no idea where you were going and if it were up to him, you would already be dead. I suggest you don't try anything funny. If you do try this again, I promise you, it won't be pleasant. Now drop it."

She drops the stake and it slides against my toes which are exposed since I am wearing sandals. I scream out in pain and anger as I shove her against the wall. She cringes as I get right up against her, my eyes burning with anger. "I know you did that on purpose!" I yell at her. "What part of _I am the only thing keeping you alive_don't you get?! I should just kill you right now and save myself the trouble." I can see the tears form in her eyes. She is so pathetic. Why did I care if she lived or died? Why hadn't I already killed her or let Dimitri kill her? She was much more trouble than she was worth. I leaned down and brushed my fangs against her throat. I was so thirsty. I hadn't had anything to drink since I'd gotten here. They must have put her with me as a food source. Why hadn't I already done this? Unable to control my thirst anymore, I bit into her throat and drank.

**Alyssa's POV**

"Gee, I don't remember you bringing it up so quickly." she shouts at him. I realize that this might be my only chance. They are distracted and if I don't do it now, I might never get the chance again. I go for it, but before I can get the stake around to her chest, her hand comes up and grabs mine so tight that I think it might fall off. I jump as she spins around and stares right into my eyes, as if she is looking into my soul. "That's really not a good idea little girl. You must realize, I am the only thing keeping you alive here. We all know that you have no idea where you were going and if it were up to him, you would already be dead. I suggest you don't try anything funny. If you do try this again, I promise you, it won't be pleasant. Now drop it."

I drop the stake, tossing it towards her exposed feet. It hits her foot and she screams as she slams me against the wall. She pushes herself right up against me and I cringe in fear. I see the anger and evil in her eyes as she shouts at me, "I know you did that on purpose! What part of _I am the only thing keeping you alive _don't you get?! I should just kill you right now and save myself the trouble."

I feel the warm wet tears forming in my eyes as I realize I am about to die. She leans towards me and brushes her fangs against my neck before sinking them into my throat.

**Not a lot of people are reviewing anymore. It has been 1 review away from the UD for quite awhile. Maybe I should just stop here.**


	22. Blood

**Rose's POV**

I drank for about a minute before reluctantly dropping her to the floor. She was crying, even through the high of the bite. She really was pathetic. At least for now, I could keep her around for blood. I would kill her later. "Get up!" I yell at her. "If you want to live, you better do what you're told." I storm off down the hall following the bond. I can hear Alyssa scramble to her feet. I don't even care anymore if Dimitri ends up killing her, it will only make things easier. I can feel Lissa's confusion. There was a lot of noise from what just happened but now everything was silent. She didn't know about Adrian being changed back or about Alyssa. We ran into a few Strigoi on the way that had been working for Adrian. They were easily taken out because of my anger and their underestimating me because I was a girl.

As soon as we found Lissa I ran over and broke the chains. I was outraged that this had all happened. I could feel the relief through the bond as Lissa remained silent. I could tell she was thirsty by the way she looked when she saw Alyssa. "Who is that?" she asked confused.

"That's Alyssa, a Moroi bitch who tried to stake us." I answered as I glared at Alyssa.

Lissa laughed. "That, tried to stake you?" In less than a second, Lissa was circling Alyssa and examining her throat. "I've heard that the bravest are also the tastiest." she smiled and I could see the hunger in her eyes and the pure fear in Alyssa's. Lissa looked into my eyes, "Why is she here?"

"I decided she would be useful for blood until we get out of here. Help yourself."

Lissa smiled and looked at Alyssa.

**Alyssa's POV**

I was so scared as she looked at me with hunger in her eyes. I started to back up but before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall. She was smiling as she stared at my neck. How many times did they have to do this to me? If they were going to kill me, I really wish they would just do it already. Why did they have to torture me with fear?

**Lissa's POV**

I could smell her fear and it just made me thirstier. I could hear her blood running through her veins. I could hear her heart beating. I couldn't take it anymore and I plunged my fangs into her throat. I heard her cry out in pain and fear which soon became a moan of pleasure. I drank her for about a minute until Rose looked into my eyes and I dropped her to the floor. I stared at her body laying on the ground with amazement.

"What's the matter Lissa?" Rose looked at me confused.

I looked at Rose, down at the girl barely alive on the floor, then back at Rose. "She's a spirit user."

**I know this is short. It just seemed right to stop here. If you want me to keep going, please leave a review. I want to know that people really want to read this.**


	23. Home Sweet Home

**Rose's POV**

I looked at Alyssa in shock. "She is a spirit user?!" I asked unable to believe it. "She's so useless." Well I guess that kinda explains Adrian being Moroi again. Well this changes everything. We can't kill her now. We needed to learn more about spirit and how she changed Adrian back. We couldn't let this become a weakness. We needed to keep her around.

Soon we were on our way home. Lissa couldn't wait to see Christian again. He had wanted to come with us to save her but we needed someone to stay behind and be in charge of all the other Strigoi. Strigoi were too unpredictable to be left ungoverned.

"How did they get you?" I asked her.

"There were so many of them. I killed 3 but somehow they eventually overpowered me." She seemed a little embarrassed about being captured by humans.

"Well it's all over now."

When we finally got back home, Lissa jumped out of the car and ran inside to meet Cristian. I went to open the trunk and pulled a terrified Alyssa out. I carried her inside and threw her into one of the rooms and locked the door.

**Alyssa's POV**

The trunk opened and I saw her standing there with her red eyes. I was terrified as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the vehicle. She picked me up and carried me inside. She carried me up a few flights of stairs and threw me in a room before leaving and shutting the large steel door. I sat there for a minute before I started crying. I cried for a while until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

**Review :)**


	24. Scars

**Jesse's POV**

I jumped up when I heard the door open. I couldn't even remember the last time I had had any blood. I saw them throw a Moroi girl inside and shut the door again. She sat there crying. I got up and walked over to her. I didn't know what to say so I just put my hand lightly on her shoulder. She tried to stop crying as she turned around and saw me. I could see surprise on her face as I sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" I asked her as I noticed the bite marks on her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked between tears.

"My name is Jesse Zeklos." I answered her. "And you are?

She wiped her eyes. "Alyssa Mazur."

"What happened? Why did they bring you here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I thought they were going to kill me. They almost did a few times."

I brushed my fingers over the wounds on her neck. I stood up and took her hand to help her up. "Come on Alyssa, we should get those bites cleaned up."

We went into the bathroom and I told her to sit on the side of the tub. I got a washcloth and soaked it with water before pressing it against her neck. I rubbed alcohol on the scars.

**Alyssa's POV**

I winced as the alcohol stung the scars on my neck. I looked up at him as he pressed the washcloth to my neck again. I could tell he had been here for a while by the paleness of his skin. He was whiter than Moroi usually were due to lack of blood. Maybe a week.

"So why did they bring you here?" I asked him.

There was a sad look on his face before he answered me. "I went to school with them. The one with the long hair, Dimitri Belikov. He was a guardian at St. Vladimirs until he was turned during an attack on the school. The girl who's always pissed off, Rose Hathaway. I wasn't really very nice to her and I kinda treated her like a blood whore bitch and spread rumors about her. A while after Dimitri had been turned, Rose dropped out. I guess she wanted to hunt him down and kill him. I guess he caught her and changed her. The blonde girl, Vasilisa Dragomir was Rose's best friend. Some friends and I tried to get her to join a kind of club. We were kind of harsh with the initiation. Rose almost killed me because of that, and that was when she was still a Dhampir."

I was stunned. I could tell he regretted everything he had done. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know what to say. Then I remembered something he said. Rose Hathaway. Where had I heard that name before?

My thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open. A human boy walked in with a tray of food and two glasses of blood. Behind him was the girl, Rose. She glared at us through the open doorway. After the boy set down the tray, she grabbed him and bit into his throat, making sure we saw. She sucked him dry and dropped him onto the floor. I turned my head away out of fear. A cry slipped out and I could hear her chuckle with amusement. Then, without another word, she turned around and left slamming the door behind her. The boy still lay dead on the floor. I suddenly felt warm arms wrap around me in a comforting position, pressing my head against his chest. I looked up to see Jesse wrapped around me. I was terrified, and knew I was probably going to die soon, but somehow, Jesse being so close made me feel better.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you think. Please review. Reviews make me want to write more. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**


	25. Protecting Viktoria

**Rose's POV**

I left the room after drinking the boy. Alyssa needed to be taught that I was the one in charge. She needed to realize that if she doesn't obey, she will die. Learning about spirit wasn't worth being made a fool of by a weak Moroi brat. She needed to learn her place.

I went downstairs and made a phone call before leaving. I got in the car and drove out to Baia.

I soon arrived at Viktoria's house. I walked up to the door and it flew open before I had the chance to knock. Viktoria threw her arms around me. "Rose! What happened to you? I tried to go talk to you but you were gone. The Strigoi tried to kill me but Christian stopped them and took me home. He wouldn't tell me anything."

I looked at her for a minute before taking her hand. "Viktoria, we can't talk about this here. Dimitri misses you. Please come with me."

With absolutely no hesitation, she grabbed her jacket, yelled to her mom saying that she was going out, and ran outside. We got in the SUV and drove off.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted about Rolan." she said as we drove out of town. "I know you guys don't have as much control over your anger and he was an asshole."

I glanced at her, and then back at the road.

"Rose? I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Take care of this baby." She put her hand on her stomach. "I'm only sixteen."

I pulled over onto the side of the road and turned the engine off. I turned towards her and looked into her eyes where small tears were starting to form. "Viktoria, you are not alone with this. Your family loves and wants to help you. Dimitri and I are here for you and you can always come to us when you need to."

She started to say something but I motioned for her to be quiet when I heard something. I told her to stay in the car as I got out to follow the sound. I could smell alcohol and tobacco in the air. I turned around when I heard the car door open and Viktoria gasp. I ran back to the car at human speed and saw a man holding Viktoria with a gun to her head. He looked at me and nodded toward a dark van a little ways down the road.

"Let her go now." I said firmly with no fear at all.

"Shut up and get in the van or I will kill you both!" he said as he placed his finger over the trigger.

I looked at Viktoria who had pure fear all over her face. She locked eyes with me and mouthed _do it_.

In about a second the gun went flying through the air, Viktoria was freed, and the man was in my grip. He was clearly shocked and tried to pull away but of course he was no match for me. I bit into his throat and enjoyed the cry of pain and fear. As soon as it became a moan, I snapped his neck and drank some more.

When I was done, I went to go make sure Viktoria was all right. "Are you okay?" I asked her when I found her sitting in the car.

"I..I'm fine." her voice shook as she said this.

I closed the door and went around to get in the car. I started the engine and started driving after Viktoria got buckled.

When we finally got there, Dimitri came out and I could tell he knew something had happened. I told Viktoria to go wait inside as I walked over to talk to Dimitri.

"Why were you gone so long and why do I smell so much fear on Viktoria?" he asked worried.

"There was a minor incident on the way here." I told him and saw his eyebrows go up surprised and curious. "A human put a gun on her and tried to get us to go with him. It wasn't really a problem, I took care of him easily."

Dimitri came over and wrapped his arms around my waist as he leaned over and kissed my neck. "I love you so much Roza."

I wish we could have just stayed like this forever, but of course, that was not realistic. We sprung apart when we heard Viktoria scream and we ran inside to find her pinned to a wall by one of the new strigoi. In less than a second, Dimitri was there and ripped off the strigoi's head. There was a look of surprise on the strigoi's face before it just went slack. Viktoria fell to the floor crying and I went to go make sure she was okay. I helped her up and took her upstairs. I let her lay down on the bed in one of the rooms so she could calm down.

As soon as she fell asleep, I went back downstairs to talk to Dimitri.

**Please Review :)**


	26. Fear

**Rose's POV**

I went downstairs and found Dimitri throwing the strigoi's body outside where the sun would soon be coming up. I walked over to him and saw the frustration in his face. He turned to me looking upset and worried. "You left her alone?"

"She's fine." I said a little surprised by his outburst. "She is in one of the rooms sleeping. I won't let anything happen to her."

He turned around and walked back inside. I ran after him. "Dimitri, I think..."

He stopped and spun around quickly. He always had been good at knowing what I was thinking. "No! I will not do that to my sister!"

"But you would do it to me? You know how good it is to be like this. She would be much happier and no one would ever be able to hurt her again."

"And what about her baby? What would happen to the child growing inside her if we awakened her? The baby would probably die."

"We could wait until after the baby is born, then we awaken her. When the baby is older, we can awaken it too."

"No!" he said firmly and in a scary tone. "I don't want to hear you suggest this again. We are not going to awaken her. Just forget about it." and with that, he turned away and stormed off. I followed him but went a different way once inside. I need a drink now.

**Alyssa's POV**

I wake up and gasp in fear when I hear the scream of a young girl. How many people were they keeping here and what were they planning to do with them? I looked to see if Jesse had heard the scream but he was still asleep. He hadn't heard a thing. I got up and went to take a shower. When I got out and wrapped the towel around myself, I went to look at myself in the mirror. I was pale. More so than normal. It had been so long since I had had any blood. Were they ever going to feed us? I shuddered to think where the blood came from. I hated the thought of killing for blood. I wish there was something I could do to get out of here. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd seen my family. I missed them so much. I should never have gone on that trip. Now my friends were dead and I wasn't much better.

* * *

I got dressed, walked out of the bathroom, and saw Jesse sitting on the bed. He stood up when he saw me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I...I heard a girl scream."

He looked surprised and nervous. I couldn't help myself, I was so scared. I grabbed him in a tight hug, crying into his chest. He froze for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair gently. "It's okay. We will find a way out of here somehow. I won't let them hurt you."

We sprung apart as the big steel door opened and she came bursting in. I cried out in fear as she grabbed him and sunk her teeth into his throat. Eventually she stopped drinking and threw him on the floor. She gave me a look of evil and hate before leaving and slamming the door behind her. I ran over to see if Jesse was okay. He was laying on the floor barely conscious and still breathing hard from the bite. I laid my head onto his chest as I started crying again. How were we ever going to get out of this and if we did, would we ever see eachother again?

**Please review and let me know what you think. I would like to get more readers and reviews so please tell any of your friends who have read the VA books. Also go to my profile, there is information for a contest I am having. The winner gets to decide what story I write next. Also on my profile is a link to my fan page. Please like and you can talk to me there.**


	27. Awakening and Spirit

**Rose's POV**

I went to see if Viktoria was okay. I saw her asleep, in the bed and thought about what had just happened with Dimitri. Why was he so upset? I know he would be happy if his sister were awakened and he could be with her forever. She would be happy too and all it would take is just one bite. Of course, I would have to wait until after the baby is born.

**Viktoria's POV**

I slowly woke up and saw Rose looking at me. There was something in her face, I couldn't quite tell. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." she answered. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about what happened down there."

I turned away at the thought of that strigoi grabbing me and being so close to killing me. "Yes, I'm fine." I finally answer after a moment of silence.

**Rose's POV**

Dimitri walks in and says it's time for Viktoria to go home. I offer to drive her home but he refuses and says that he will be taking her. I don't protest as he refuses to look at me. I know he is upset and figure he will get over it soon.

**Dimitri's POV**

I drive Viktoria home before I go hunting. I can't believe Rose would suggest awakening my little sister. It makes me just want to go around and rip people's throats out, so that is exactly what I do. Hearing their cries of fear and tasting their warm blood as it runs down my throat makes me feel a little better but I am still upset. Not because Rose wanted to change her, but because I freaked out about it. I know she thinks it's a good idea and I might too if she weren't my little sister. I didn't want that for her. I was lucky enough to have convinced my family that I was the same as before. Changing Viktoria would not help. Rose just didn't understand that. I decided I would talk to her later.

**Alyssa's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower and found Jesse sitting on the bed looking at a glass of water as the water began to rise and move through the air. I watched for a few minutes until he noticed me and the water fell, splashing all over the night stand.

"I was just bored." he said quickly as he grabbed a towel to clean up the spilled water.

I picked up another towel to help him. "You specialized in water?"

"Yes. I know it's not as useful as fire right now."

"You never know. it could help."

"What did you specialize in?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I kept wiping up the water without looking up. "I am able to use strange other magic. Like a completely different element. I don't know what it is."

"Like what can you do?"

I hesitated before answering, "I can heal people and stuff like that. I can also restore a strigoi back to the way they were before."

He grabbed me by the arms suddenly causing me to drop the towel. "How?!"

"What?" I asked still surprised.

"How do you restore a strigoi?" he asked frustrated.

I sighed. "I have to stake them with a silver stake that is also charmed with this other element."

"You have to? You can't just charm the stake and have a guardian stake them?"

"No. It has to be a moroi with this element. We don't even have a stake so there's nothing we can do about it now."

**I hope you liked this chapter. :) Please review. Also I am considering a spin off about what happened with Adrian after he was restored. Should I write it? Please vote in the poll on my profile. :) Also, Alyssa now has her own Facebook. She's been through a lot so it would be great if you could friend her. :) The link is on my profile underneath my fanpage.  
**


	28. Giving In

**Alyssa's POV**

I woke up and felt the painful growling in my stomach. How long had it been since I'd had any blood? Three? Maybe four days? I had been given food but they were starving me of blood. I felt like I was going to go crazy, which wasn't really uncommon for me. I had always felt like something was wrong with me. Like something was eating away at my mind for the past few years.

I sat up and found a plate with 2 slices of pizza on the nightstand. I noticed Jesse was not in the room and I started to get scared until I heard the shower running. I took a deep breath and sat up on the side of the bed picking up the pizza. I ate one slice and just stared at the other. I was so hungry.

I heard the bathroom door open and turned around quickly to see Jesse standing there. He was wearing a dirty pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so thirsty." I cried. "Why are they doing this? Why don't they just kill us already?" Of course, I didn't want to die but I also couldn't stand the thirst. I didn't know why they would bother keeping us here. Strigoi don't keep feeders, they kill for blood. This didn't make any sense.

He came over and sat down next to me, pulling me into his arms. "It's going to be okay. We will find a way out of here. Nothing will happen, I promise."

I pushed my face into his chest and cried. I couldn't help it. I was so very scared. He stroked my hair gently with his hand as I cried. He pulled my face up to his and looked into my eyes. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

I started to say something, but was cut off when he pressed his warm soft lips against mine. I sat there frozen with shock for a few seconds before I pushed closer and kissed him back. We kissed for a couple minutes before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly turning away from me.

I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him back so that he was facing me again. "Sorry for what? I liked it." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him softly. He kissed me gently before picking up his pace and his kiss was soon filled with a hunger and passion. We kissed for a while until I wanted more. I pulled him down onto the bed and tried to take off his shirt. He helped by pulling it off and reached over to take mine off in return. We kept kissing as more clothes came off and soon we were both naked, kissing in the bed. He put his arms around me and took my butt in is hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. I reached down and rubbed his penis with my hand as I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

He stopped kissing me and pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked and I could tell he wanted it just as much as I did. I answered by pulling him back and kissing him some more as I stroked and squeezed his large cock. He pulled away again and climbed on top of me, pinning my arms against the bed. I gasped in anticipation as he positioned himself at my entrance. He chuckled at this and began to slowly push his way in. He moved in and out slowly and soon began to pick up speed. I cried out his name over and over again as he kept thrusting. Soon I felt his release inside me and moaned as he collapsed on top of me. I was still afraid of what might happen to us but being around him made me feel better. He made me feel safe.

We stayed like that for a moment until I heard someone coming down the hallway. He pulled out of me and tried to put his pants on quickly as I threw on my shirt and covered myself with the blanket as I heard a click and the door flew open and Rose came bursting in.

**Please review :)**

**My oneshot contest ends at the end of tomorrow, December 24th. Rules are on my profile. I only have one entry in and will not be extending it again. PM me to enter and choose my next story. I will still be updating all my stories including this one.  
**


	29. Six Months Later

**Rose's POV**

I heard her screaming his name again and again and stood up to go make them shut up. I went up the stairs and towards their room as the shouting died down. I punched the combination into the lock and opened the door. I then punched in the second combination and burst through the second door to see Jesse zipping up his pants quickly and Alyssa hiding herself under the sheet. I chuckled as I looked at them. "I knew it wouldn't take you long." I grinned evilly as I looked at Jesse. I could see he was scared and I loved that. Now I had another way to torture him and make him suffer before I kill him. I looked over towards Alyssa and saw the tears in her eyes as she stayed underneath the thin sheet. I smiled as I walked over to her and pulled her by her hair out of the bed. I heard her scream as I pulled her hair and dragged her to the other side of the room. I watched the horrified look on Jesse's face as I took her throat and bit into it slowly. I drank her blood slowly loving the horror in his face and listening to her cry out before she started moaning from the endorphins. I stopped drinking and opened the large walk in closet throwing her inside and slamming the door before locking it with a key. I turned around to look at him and suddenly felt myself being smothered with a cloud of water. I gasped and choked as I made my way towards him. When I finally cornered him, I reached out with difficulty and grabbed him by the throat. I gripped his throat and the water fell to the floor. I shoved him against the wall glaring at him, my eyes burning with anger. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!" I yelled at him. "You know that can't kill me! I could kill you any time I please, the only reason you are still alive is because I want you to suffer!" I heard Alyssa let out a cry of fear from inside the closet when I said this. I just laughed, backhanded Jesse in the face causing him to fall to floor hard, and left the room. Why did they have to be so difficult.

6 months later

I hung up the phone after talking to Viktoria. I hated having to ask if she was sure she wanted keep the baby considering the circumstances but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. She was still hurt about Rolan but she wanted to keep the baby. I couldn't blame her. After I got off the phone, I went to talk to Lissa.

* * *

"You're leaving?" I was more surprised than upset.

"I just want a place where I can be alone with Christian." she answered. "I've always wanted to go to Italy."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "I understand." I said as I pulled away. "Hope you like it there. I'll miss you."

She just smiled and turned around to meet Christian who was waiting at the door for her. "You ready to go?" he asked her as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

She giggled and gave him a kiss. "Yes. Can we get someone to eat first? I'm starving."

"Not a problem baby."

**Jesse's POV**

I sat in the chair looking at her just laying in the bed. She wasn't asleep, just tired and weak from the blood loss and lack of food. I hated that she had to go through all this. I couldn't think of any reason a beautiful girl like that should be subjected to this kind of torture. We hadn't done anything since that moment about 6 months ago. I don't really know why I'd kissed her like that. Maybe it was just the fear that we could die at any moment. We hadn't even talked about it since it happened. There was too much else to worry about. Sometimes I wanted to kiss her like that again but I just couldn't get myself to do it. I don't know what was wrong with me. I've never been like this around a girl before. I'd kissed and slept with so many girls and never had a problem. Mostly dhampirs of course. There just seemed to be something different about Alyssa. I couldn't explain it if I tried, and believe me, I tried.

Suddenly the door opened and I jumped up afraid and tried to block Alyssa, not that that would do anything. I noticed then, that Rose was not there. It was just a human boy about 16 with brown hair and blue eyes holding a tray with two tacos and two glasses of blood. He put them down on the table and turned back towards the door. He punched in the code and opened the door to leave. Before he did though, he turned back to me and muttered the words "I'm sorry." Then he left before I could say anything back.

**Loving all the positive feedback. :) I really do love writing this story and am very attached to it and the characters. I don't really know how I'm going to end this because the plot could just go on forever/lol. I do have a few ideas though. Also I wanted to address some reviews I received recently of the first 10 chapters. Someone has been leaving some really rude reviews for this and another one of my stories (On the Run). I just wanted to say that if you are going to say things like that, at least have the guts to review with an actual account. I don't really care about this since they just seem to want to criticize me and be an asshole and also the fact that those are the only bad reviews I have ever gotten since I started writing these stories and everyone else seems to really like them and leave really good reviews saying how good and amazing my stories are. Also I know the lemon in chapter 9 wasn't very good. It was my first lemon so get over it. If you remember, the cabin scene with Rose and Dimitri in Shadow Kiss wasn't very hot either. If you want to be rude, go message me on my Facebook fan page. I will address anything you have to say. The link is on my profile. As for everyone else, I love you guys. Thanx for all the support. I will try to update again soon. :)**


	30. We need to get out of here

**Alyssa's POV**

I lay in the bed resting my eyes. I was too tired and weak to do anything, but I was also too afraid to be able to sleep. I opened and saw Jesse standing in front of me just staring at the door. He had a look of confusion on his face which I could barely see at this angle. "Jesse...?" He turned around and looked at me when I spoke. "Are you okay?" I asked him concerned.

"I'm fine." he said quickly. "Are you? They've taken so much blood from you lately. You've been sleeping alot more." He came over and helped me sit up as he picked up one of the glasses of blood from the tray on the table. He made me drink it. It felt nice and warm as it went down my throat and made me feel slightly better, but it still wasn't enough. I was so very weak and thought if they don't kill me, the thirst would. He put the empty glass down and picked up the other, bringing it to my lips. I started to drink, but pulled away when I realized what was happening. "What are you doing?" I asked surprised.

"You need blood..." he answered slowly.

I shook my head "That's yours. You need blood too. I can't take yours."

"Alyssa, I'm fine." I knew he was lying. "You need it more. They've been drinking from you more. Also your element sounds more useful than water. You need the strength and ability to touch the magic. It's our only chance."

I thought a minute about what he was saying. I understood his point and he was right. They had been drinking from me more. I was so weak and thirsted for the blood but I just couldn't do it. "N...no." I answered.

"Alyssa..."

"No." I repeated more firmly than before. "I can't. That blood is yours. I can't take it. I already had mine, I'll be fine."

He looked down at the glass for a second before putting it back on the table untouched. He turned back to me and took my hands in his for a moment before pulling them away again seeming uncomfortable. "Alyssa, we have to get out of here. Is there any kind of magic you can use to help us?"

"I look down at my hands still sitting there empty from when he had pulled away. I take my hands and put them on either side of me as I answer him. "I don't really know what would help. I don't have a stake. And even if I did, I'm too weak. I don't think I would be able to charm it or stake them."

"There has to be something." he said frustrated. "We can't just stay and wait for them to kill us."

"Don't you think I know that?" I cried out causing him to flinch. "What exactly am I supposed to do? Snap my fingers and get us out of here? I'm not exactly superman right now you know."

He looked away, "I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

I felt bad for snapping at him but I'd been under alot of stress lately. Every day that passed in this place, I felt more and more like I was going to explode. I felt like I was finally going mad which I had always felt was a very real possibility for me. "I'm sorry. I just need some sleep." I mumbled.

He nodded and got up, walking back to the chair as I lay down in the bed and cover my head with the blanket.


End file.
